starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bib Fortuna/Leyendas
Ambicioso y servicial al mismo tiempo, el mayordomo de Jabba el hutt, Bib Fortuna es tan frío en su personalidad como su maestro. No es sorpresa que, mucha gente en la galaxia se refieren a los twi'lek como "cabezas de gusano". Biografía Bib Fortuna nació en Ryloth. Incluso con un botín twi’lek sobre su cabeza, el notorio Bib Fortuna pronto obtendría una interesante oferta. El gángster de Tatooine, Jabba el hutt, quería entrar en el negocio del trafico de especia y que Bib Fortuna trabaje para él en su producción y como agente de transporte. La gente de Jabba hubiese administrado la distribución, pero era el trabajo del twi’lek llevar la especia. Jabba fue un jefe demandante quien mataba a cualquiera que hiciera un error, -muy pocos en los niveles superiores de jerarquía de Jabba vivieron lo suficiente-, pero Fortuna era astuto y nunca lo defraudaría. Sin embargo, el Imperio comenzó a interceptar los cargamentos de especia, y Jabba empezó a enojarse. Fortuna sabía que sí permanecía en ese trabajo, pronto estaría muerto, así que pidió una posición más importante en la organización de Jabba. Sorpresivamente, el hutt estuvo de acuerdo, haciendo del twi’lek uno de sus tenientes. Jabba los usaba para ayudar a conducir sus negocios, y para reverenciarlo, a Fortuna no le importaba agachar su cabeza en una reverencia, después de todo solo era un trabajo. Fortuna eventualmente cobró venganza en su planeta hogar, dirigiéndose allí acompañado de naves esclavizadoras. En su corta estancia en el planeta, encontró al último descendiente de una noble casa twi’lek, fue así que tomó al niño, Nat Secura, sabiendo que cuando finalmente regrese a su planeta de nuevo, para conquistarlo, el linaje de Nat, apoyaría con facilidad la "transición". Cuando Bib Fortuna abandonó Ryloth, junto con Nat, siete ciudades estaban en ruinas, y sus ciudadanos fueron tomados como esclavos. Jabba estaba impresionado por las habilidades de Fortuna en la administración y la organización, y el twi’lek fue promovido al circulo interno de los cuales Jabba escogía pocos. Fortuna planeó ambiciosamente tomar la posición de mayordomo del viejo Naroon Cuthus, pero alguien más estaba compitiendo por ese puesto, el contrabandista corelliano Bidlo Kwerve, Jabba sabía que uno de ellos triunfaría sobre el otro, y tendría su nuevo mayordomo. Fortuna era más astuto que Kwerve, cuando los dos presentaron a Jabba su regalo, un monstruoso gigante conocido como rancor. Mientras, los allí presentes observaban a la criatura, Fortuna los convenció de que su competidor sea el primer bocadillo del rancor. Desde ese momento, Fortuna estaba casi siempre al lado de Jabba, ayudándole en sus decisiones, pero sabía que cuando el hutt menos lo esperara tomaría todo su control. En otro viaje a Ryloth, Fortuna capturó a Oola, la hija de un cabecilla de un clan. La joven y hermosa twi’lek era una seductora bailarina, fue así que la llevó a su complejo de contrabandistas. Más tarde la presentó ante Jabba. El hutt estaba asombrado por su regalo, pero la bailarina se negaba a bailar, pero Fortuna la hizo cambiar de idea acompañado de dos guardias gamorreanos. Fortuna poco a poco sería testigo de su caída, dos androides arribaron al Palacio, regalos de un hombre que clamaba ser Caballero Jedi. Luego, el cazarrecompensas Boushh arribó para obtener el botín por el cautivo Chewbacca, el compañero wookiee de Han Solo. Boussh no era un cazador de recompensas, sino una mujer intentando rescatar a Solo, quien estaba congelado en carbonita. La ultima exhibición llego cuando el Jedi Luke Skywalker se presentó, usando un truco de mente en Fortuna, forzándolo a permitirle la entrada al joven. En la habitación de la corte, y ante la mirada de las criaturas que allí se encontraban, Luke amenazó a Jabba con su destrucción si no dejaba a sus amigos en libertad. Jabba lanzó como alimento del rancor al joven Jedi, solo para observar con horror como Luke mataba a su preciada bestia. Jabba estaba furioso, y ordenó la ejecución de Solo, Skywalker, y Chewbacca en el Gran Pozo de Carkoon, para ser devorador por el sarlacc, pero Jabba había subestimado a los Rebeldes, quienes se habían infiltrado en el palacio, en más número de lo que había pensado. Cuando Skywalker inició su intento de escape, Fortuna corrió a su nave personal, oculta en las cercanías. Luego se dirigió hacia el palacio de Jabba donde se encontró con los Monjes B’omarr, quienes posteriormente, para permitirle ser miembro de su secta, los monjes removieron el cerebro de Fortuna y lo colocaron en un contenedor lleno de nutrientes. Desposado de sus sentidos, Fortuna podría contemplar el significado de su existencia. Eventualmente, el twi’lek logró que se le implementara su cerebro en el cuerpo de otro de su especie llamado Firith Olan, y así tomó control del imperio criminal de Jabba el hutt. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *Star Wars: Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *Star Wars: Escuadrón Rebelde: Campo de batalla - Tatooine (cerebro en el cuerpo de Firith) Fuentes *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Who's Who in Jabba's Palace'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' * * * * * *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 6'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * }} Fortuna, Bib Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Sirvientes de los Desilijic Categoría:Criminales Categoría:Residentes de Nar Shaddaa Categoría:Esclavistas Categoría:Twi'leks Categoría:Tatooinianos